


Прикладная некромантия для Северуса Снейпа

by Galadriel (kerigma)



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Afterworld, Alternate Universe, Angst, Horror, M/M, Survival
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-04-11
Updated: 2013-04-11
Packaged: 2017-12-08 04:44:08
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 13,462
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/757184
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kerigma/pseuds/Galadriel
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Снейп спасает умирающего Гарри. Пост-Хог, возможно, АУ.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Прикладная некромантия для Северуса Снейпа

**Author's Note:**

> Бета: Resurrection

1.  
\- Я был несправедлив к тебе, Северус. Прости, - Люпин кажется действительно виноватым, и у него такой усталый голос. Бедный старый, побитый молью оборотень! Все твои друзья умерли один за другим, а потом еще твоя новая подружка решила положить свою жизнь на алтарь победы. Тебе только и остается, что извиняться – дабы сберечь хоть частичку своей жизни.

Северус Снейп неприязненно поморщился.

\- Это не имеет теперь совершенно никакого значения. Впрочем, не думай, что меня и раньше волновало твое особое мнение. 

Люпин только вздохнул и решил прекратить разговор, пока искренние извинения не перешли в ссору. Северус это умеет – грызться по любому ничтожному поводу. Так что Ремус лишь неопределенно покачал головой, показывая, что он и не сомневается, и продолжил паковать вещи Гарри. Ему самому в Хогвартсе больше делать нечего, а вдруг мальчику понадобится что-нибудь… когда-нибудь?

\- Поттер все еще мертв?

Вопрос Снейпа застал его врасплох, и он уронил на пол шкатулку, из которой немедленно вылетел золотистый снитч и начал с жужжанием носиться по комнате. Ремусу пришлось сделать над собой усилие, чтобы не сказать грубость в ответ.

\- Он не мертв, Северус. Он в коме, - мягко произнес он, не надеясь особо, что Снейпа проймет.

\- А, все одно, - Снейп презрительно передернул плечами. - Похож на жертву дементоров, разве что есть не просит.

Лицо Люпина перекосилось от ненависти, но он заставил себя отвернуться и тщательно сортировать учебники Гарри. Не то чтобы они кому-то понадобились. Но они были _его._

И только через мгновение полностью осознал смысл сказанного Северусом.

\- Откуда ты знаешь, что с ним? В смысле, как он себя ведет?

Снейп посмотрел на него, как на полного идиота.

\- Я его _видел_ , Люпин. Хотя, возможно, людям с твоим уровнем развития, чтобы понять, недостаточно просто посмотреть. 

Но Ремус даже не заметил издевки.

\- Так ты приходил к нему? Когда? – Ничего удивительного в том, что бывший учитель навестил героя войны в больнице, конечно, нет. Но ведь Северус всегда терпеть не мог Гарри. Причем взаимно. Впрочем, не то чтобы Гарри теперь не все равно, кто его навещает.

\- Тебя интересуют все посещения или последнее? Мне составить график? – Снейп продолжал глумиться, но это уже не звучало оскорбительно. – Боюсь, я не смогу восстановить данные за март, но в случае чего можно справиться в регистратуре.

Ремус только нетерпеливо помотал головой, желая прекратить этот «поток остроумия».

\- Я… просто не думал, что ты будешь ходить к Гарри, вот и все, - сбивчиво признался он.

\- Еще одна твоя ошибка в суждениях обо мне, - меланхолично заметил Снейп, откидываясь в кресле, и внезапно одним неуловимым движением схватил зазевавшийся снитч. – Интересно, среди них водилось хоть одно правильное?

\- Извини, Северус, - только и остается сказать Люпину.

\- Кстати, я бы не советовал класть эту книгу, - длинный желтоватый палец указал на «Чудовищную книгу о чудовищах», - вместе с другими, если только ты не собираешься отнести их все на помойку, - беззлобно заметил Северус и вышел из комнаты, вертя в руках снитч. 

Ремус проводил его удивленно-встревоженным взглядом. И не успел спасти «Чары. Продвинутый курс» от зубов товарки.

2.  
«Вернись», - это слово, которое он произносит постоянно. Северус Снейп научился жить с ним, вставать с этим «вернись» и ложиться с ним. «Вернись» проскальзывает в его частных письмах (слава богу, что получатели оказываются достаточно вежливы, дабы не заострять на этом внимания), в рецептах зелий (слава богу, его оболтусы никогда не читают весь рецепт целиком, судя по результатам). «Вернись» будто отпечаталось на внутренней стороне его век, и он видит это слово, когда закрывает глаза. Большие твердые буквы, простые прямые линии, гранит, почему-то нежно-голубого цвета.

Давным-давно, еще в прошлой жизни, рассказывая о легилименции, Темный лорд упомянул о силе мыслей: «мы получаем именно то, что желаем, а желаем то, о чем думаем постоянно». Тогда Северус отнесся к этому крайне скептически, но теперь, как утопающий, пытался схватиться за любую соломинку. В глубине души он не верил, что его слова помогут душе Гарри вернуться, где бы она ни блуждала. Но все равно продолжал повторять их, как мантру.

\- Он не вернется просто так, Северус, - знакомый до боли голос откуда-то сверху заставил Снейпа вздрогнуть. Он поднял взгляд: никого, пустой в оба конца коридор. Внезапно его внимание привлекло какое-то движение на стене. Северус сделал шаг вперед: с картины с пасторальным пейзажем ему махал всегда невозмутимый Альбус Дамблдор.

\- Здравствуйте, директор, - выдавил Северус. Меньше всего сейчас ему хотелось общаться с этим неунывающим стариком. К сожалению, выхода все равно не было: картины висели вплоть до лестницы в подземелья, и Альбус мог легко его догнать, попробуй он сбежать.

\- Ну что такое, Северус, - притворно нахмурился Дамблдор, поцокав языком. – Так не нравится работать под началом Минервы?

\- Привычка, - пожал плечами Северус, - вторая натура, знаете ли…

\- Знаю, знаю, - усмехнулся Дамблдор. – Впрочем, постарайся избавить меня от нее. Я уже был твоим директором, и не скажу, что мне понравилось.

Северус поморщился. У мертвого Дамблдора завелась крайне неприятная манера отпускать подобные шуточки, притом, что его переход в мир иной был им самим полностью спланирован и подготовлен. Северус не любил разговаривать с портретом директора – он никак не мог избавиться от ощущения, что становится в это время моложе и уязвимей. Как будто они еще не пережили Вторую Войну Волдеморта. И не победили в ней.

\- Ладно, не дуйся, - миролюбиво произнес Дамблдор, откровенно за ним наблюдавший из своей золоченой рамы. – Я могу дать тебе совет, если ты обещаешь ему последовать.

\- Ну, может, сейчас-то хватит играть, - Северус поднял голову и взглянул старику в глаза, не зная, чего ему хочется – злиться или улыбаться.

\- Ох, ты прав, - Дамблдор картинно нахмурился. – Давно пора привыкнуть, что теперь я могу говорить не боясь.

\- Привычка – вторая натура, - эхом отозвался Северус.

\- Так вот: попытайся использовать ту связь, что была между вами.

\- Я не понимаю вас, директор. Какая связь?

\- Ох, Северус, - теперь Альбус казался слегка раздраженным, будто ему приходилось объяснять очевидные вещи. – На пятом курсе ты занимался с Гарри оклюменцией. Ты проникал в его разум, а он – в твой. Это классическая ментальная связь. Попробуй пойти по этой нити от себя к нему – а вдруг он еще здесь?

\- Альбус! Постойте! Что значит «пойти по нити», черт возьми?

\- Ой, прости, Северус, - Дамблдор торопливо поднялся, подбирая складки мантии и заглядывая куда-то за раму. – Меня тут зовут на смертенины.

Раздраженно притопывая ногой, Северус уставился на пустую картину с пасторальным пейзажем.

3.  
Лоб сжимало, как тисками, страницы перед глазами плыли, взгляд застилал туман. Снейп поднес руку к носу – на пальцах осталась смазанная кровь.

Вздохнув, он откинулся в кресле, сжав ладонями виски, не заботясь о том, что перепачкал кровью лицо, потом наклонился, согнувшись и упершись локтями в колени, продолжая сжимать голову. Глаза невидяще уставились на грязный деревянный пол; вначале он даже не понял, откуда там появляются красные капли.

Бесполезно.

Неужели Дамблдор действительно думает, что можно таким способом дотянуться до Гарри? Или это было просто предположение наугад? Снейп не знал, но весь его опыт и здравый смысл подсказывали, что ничего не получится. Для легилименции необходим зрительный контакт – это основа основ. При достаточно сильной связи он мог бы проникнуть в сны Поттера – если бы у того были сны. Но разыскивать таким образом потерявшуюся в мировом эфире душу – верный способ расстроить собственную психику, и только. 

Снейп закашлялся и, тяжело поднявшись, отправился в ванную. После того, как он подержал голову под струей холодной воды, ему стало полегче. Он вернулся в гостиную и буквально рухнул в кресло, призвал кувшин красного вина и стакан. Надо было бы встать и сварить приличного кроветворного зелья, но Снейп решил, что на первых порах и этого хватит. Поморщившись, он уничтожил лужицу на полу и закрыл глаза.

Снейп привык думать, что директор не дает напрасных советов, и основная проблема заключается лишь в том, как этот совет правильно понять, а не в том, стоит ли ему следовать. Но сейчас он был обескуражен. Когда закончился учебный год, Северус радовался, что теперь сможет поднять литературу по легилименции и найти подходящий способ. Однако его ожидало двойное разочарование: как он подозревал, нигде не упоминалось, что легилименцию можно использовать для чего-то подобного. В своих поисках он настолько потерял осторожность, что они стали заметны окружающим. Работающая теперь в министерской библиотеке Грейнджер даже выслала ему все имеющиеся на этот счет книги. Учитывая, что это была Большая Библиотека Министерства, книг оказалось целых две, и обе Северус читал еще, кажется, в Хогвартсе. Но язвительное письмо бывшей ученице так и осталось недописанным, и это был плохой знак.

С полным ощущением, что он делает все не так и зря тратит время, Северус закрыл глаза и вновь сосредоточился. 

Туман и холод окружали его постепенно. Создание четкого образа требовало времени, а у Северуса не было ни необходимой сноровки, ни привычки следить за Поттером. Во всяком случае, следить с такой точки зрения, _присматриваться_ к нему. 

Легилименция требовала создать портрет, впечатление – и достаточно верное. Его же первым чувством при мысли о Поттере было раздражение: он не мог точно ответить, почему занимается мальчишкой. Теперь, когда Дамблдор был мертв, а Волдеморт побежден, вытаскивать Поттера из неприятностей перестало быть его святой обязанностью. Однако он вновь и вновь, с завидным упорством выискивал варианты и упражнялся в легилименции. И эта нелогичность собственного поведения подавляла больше всего: Северус Снейп привык считать себя весьма эгоистичным человеком, который платит по счетам, но не более того.

Видимо, его счет к Поттеру еще не был закрыт.

Снейп вздохнул и снова погрузился в ледяной туман.

4.  
\- У тебя нет права так говорить! – по ее лицу текли слезы.

\- А у кого оно есть, Герми? – выкрикнул Рон. – Да посмотри вокруг, - он подскочил к окну, почти отбросив испуганную санитарку, и широко махнул рукой. – У кого оно есть? Да им всем плевать, пусть он хоть сгниет здесь. Миссию выполнил, что еще, кроме ордена Мерлина? И это – все, Гермиона. Мы с тобой, да, может, еще Ремус и Невилл с Луной – единственные близкие Гарри люди.

\- Но, Рон, мы же ему не родственники, - протянула Гермиона уже не так уверенно.

Рон расхохотался ей в лицо.

\- Ты видела его родственников? А? Видела когда-нибудь? А я встречался с ними, и никому не пожелаю. Лучше бы его, и правда, сдали в приют…

\- Рон, мне кажется, мы не имеем права соглашаться, - пролепетала Гермиона. – Это… это ведь убьет его, Рон. Навсегда.

Рон, который уже сидел, уронив голову на руки, медленно поднялся и подошел к Гермионе. Он пристально взглянул ей в глаза, и его взгляд был таким, что у нее пошли по коже мурашки. Ярчайшая голубизна – взгляд сумасшедшего, абсолютно далекого от мирских проблем. Он мягко, но настойчиво взял ее за руку, и Гермиона, охваченная каким-то необъяснимым страхом, с трудом подавила желание вырваться. Его пальцы были очень горячими и цепкими. Рон между тем сделал ошарашенной санитарке знак молчать и так же медленно, почти торжественно, подвел Гермиону к постели Гарри.

Тот лежал, как и всегда – бледный, осунувшийся и совершенно неузнаваемый. У Гермионы мелькнула мысль, что если бы она не наблюдала за состоянием друга с самого начала, то сейчас не смогла бы сказать, что перед ней действительно Гарри Поттер. Болезнь сильно изменила его: он не столько похудел, сколько усох, стал каким-то жилистым, узловатым, кожа огрубела, вены выступили сильнее. И он невероятно постарел. В один из визитов Гермиона отважилась погладить его по голове и с ужасом обнаружила в черных волосах серебристые ниточки седины. Она не сказала об этом никому, даже Рону, но с тех пор ее преследовало жуткое осознание, что Гарри вот так и умрет, не приходя в себя, а они ничего не смогут сделать.

Все это вспомнилось ей, пока она стояла, упираясь коленями в постель, и глядела на Гарри. Рон все еще сжимал ее пальцы и как-то тревожно озирался. За спиной щелкнула осторожно закрытая дверь: это вышла санитарка. Рон повернул голову: слышны ли удаляющиеся шаги, но сквозь двери палат Св. Мунго посторонние звуки не проникали.

А потом, не глядя на Гермиону, протянул руку и резко сдернул с груди Гарри тонкое одеяло.

Гермиона, не сдержавшись, ахнула. Она сама не знала, что испугало ее больше: это резкое, бессмысленное движение или то, что открылось ее взору. Она и раньше знала, что Гарри под одеялом был обнажен: нет смысла пытаться одеть человека, который не встает и не приходит в сознание, однако его почки и желудок продолжают функционировать. В нос Гермионе ударил резкий кислый запах, от которого не спасало никакое Evanesco, и она невольно поднесла руку к лицу. «Это же Гарри, - сказала она себе. – Ведь это Гарри». На глаза снова навернулись слезы, но Гермиона заставила себя взглянуть на лежащее перед ней тело. Кожа была желтовато-воскового цвета и выглядела, как на манекене в магазине – твердой и гладкой. Ребра выступали так сильно, что их без труда можно было пересчитать, почти неестественно выдавались ключицы и косточки запястий.

А на левой стороне груди, там, где сердце, чернело зловещее пятно. Гермиону передернуло, но, присмотревшись, она поняла, что это всего лишь обширная гематома. Будто удары сердца в какой-то момент оказались слишком сильны для изможденного тела. 

\- Что это? – прошептала Гермиона. – Откуда? – она недоуменно повернулась к Рону. Тот не ответил, лишь многозначительно посмотрел на нее. Во взгляде его читалось торжество.

\- Боже мой, - сердце Гермионы отчаянно забилось. – Надо сказать врачу, как же… - она вырвала руку, ринулась было бежать, но Рон перехватил ее, до боли сдавив запястье.

\- Стой! – прошипел он. – Как ты не понимаешь! Они знают.

Гермиона замерла на месте, удивленно уставившись на Рона.

\- Что знают? – тупо спросила она. – Что у Гарри синяк на груди? Тогда почему они ничего не сделали? Ведь есть средства…

Рон устало и раздраженно вздохнул.

\- Ну конечно, - язвительно сказал он. – Никто не догадался, одна ты пришла. Мистер Лакстер признался мне, что поначалу, как только это пятно появилось, они думали, может, кто-то уронил на Гарри капельницу, устроили разнос всем санитаркам, намазали его самой лучшей мазью. А пятно не прошло, оно каждый день становилось все больше.

Гермиона глядела на него округлившимися глазами, гадая, что это нашло на Рона. «Это просто стресс, - повторяла она. – Просто стресс. Он переживает так же, как и я, но стеснятся это показывать, вот подавленные эмоции и находят выход в таких бредовых фантазиях».

\- А Бетси говорит… в смысле, пишет, - Рон перешел на трагический шепот, - что оно появилось вскоре после того, как сюда заходил – знаешь, кто?

\- Зеленый крокодил? – съехидничала Гермиона. Не лучшая тема для насмешек, но эта дурацкая мистика уже начала ее жутко раздражать.

\- Снейп! – прошипел Рон, не обратив внимания на ее слова. – Снейп собственной персоной, представляешь?

\- Ну и что? – Гермиона вырвала руку и отступила от Рона на шаг. – Почему бы ему не зайти навестить Гарри? 

\- Ты в своем уме? – взорвался Рон. – Он всю жизнь Гарри ненавидел. Он мог прийти, только чтобы сделать какую-то пакость.

\- Ладно, согласна, это странно, - Гермиона смягчилась. – Но кто сказал, что он приходил по собственной воле? Вполне возможно, это Макгонагалл его заставила, ты же ее знаешь. 

Рон недовольно покачал головой, показывая, что ее доводы не убедили его ни на йоту. Но его запал, казалось, поутих. Гермиона решила, что сейчас самое время надавить и довести дело до конца.

\- Вот видишь, Рон, - миролюбиво сказала она. – Снейп тут вообще не при чем. А за то, что у Гарри синяк, действительно, надо винить персонал.

Несколько секунд Гарри стоял молча, чуть покачиваясь и глядя в пол. Потом медленно произнес:

\- Я понимаю, как тебе сложно, Гермиона. Как тяжело и страшно. И ты не хочешь замечать очевидных вещей – лишь бы не принимать такого решения. Я… я бы никогда не позволил себе заговорить об этом, если бы была хоть какая-нибудь надежда. Хоть осколок. Но посмотри правде в глаза, ты же умная, гораздо умнее меня, да что там, всех нас, - его тон постепенно повышался. – Гарри больше нет, Гермиона. Это – только оболочка. А то, что мы видим: эти насекомые, паутина, которая развелась везде, сумасшедшие комнатные растения, пятна - знаешь, знаешь, что с тех пор, как он лежит здесь, над больницей постоянно идет дождь? Не переставая, то чаще, то тише, но отсюда уже бегут и больные, и персонал. Это ведь не Гарри, Герми. Это что-то, что заняло его место, завладело им. И мы должны…

Она не могла больше этого терпеть.

\- Я никогда!.. - закричала Гермиона и затопала ногами. – Вы все трусливые подонки. Я. Никогда. Не позволю. Никому. Убить. Гарри. Слышишь? Никогда! – и она с плачем выскочила из палаты, с грохотом захлопнув за собой дверь.

Рон опустился на первый попавшийся табурет. Его плечи сотрясали рыдания.

5.  
\- Министр примет вас через час. – Гермиона спокойно кивнула. Она выплакалась, убежав в пустующий парк за больницей, где кричала во все горло, проклиная Рона и свою жизнь, кричала и плакала, пока не осипла. Она хватала неизвестно откуда взявшиеся в парке обломки кирпичей и изо всей силы бросала их в заросший ряской пруд, поднимая фонтаны брызг. Она вся вымокла, сорвала горло, но если не успокоилась, то смогла взять себя в руки. Клокочущие в ней гнев и отчаяние перешли в несгибаемое упрямство. И теперь ей было все равно, сколько ждать разговора с министром – она готова была просидеть час, или два, или всю ночь. Но она должна была с ним встретиться – должна прежде всего Гарри, а потом – Рону и себе.

Гермиона Грейнджер и бровью не повела, когда Перси Уизли попросил ее пройти в кабинет министра, недоуменно покосившись на заляпанную грязью и местами мокрую мантию. Она спокойно вошла и села в кресло, никуда особенно не глядя, будто в комнате находился только ее кот, а не глава всей магической Британии.

Только когда Гермиона села, Руфус Скримджер захлопнул большую черную папку с золотым тиснением, содержимое которой он внимательно изучал, и поднял на нее глаза.

\- Мисс Грейнджер, если не ошибаюсь? Чем могу быть полезен? Какое-то чрезвычайное происшествие в библиотеке? – он так выделил последнее слово, что менее поглощенный своими мыслями человек, чем Гермиона, немедленно осознал бы, как преступно отнимать у министра время по столь ничтожному вопросу, и убрался прочь. Но Гермиона не обратила на его тон ни малейшего внимания.

\- Вы поступаете бесчестно, - заявила она.

\- Простите? – кустистые рыжие брови Скримджера поползли вверх. – Что вы имеете в виду?

\- Вы не имели права предлагать нам прекратить искусственно поддерживать жизнь Гарри, - ледяным голосом пояснила Гермиона.

Несколько мгновений Скримджер не мог найти слов. Ему удобно сиделось на посту министра во время войны: он готов был принимать жесткие решения и брать на себя ответственность. Но вот таких проблем в мирное время не ожидал.

\- А с чего вы взяли, что эта инициатива исходила от меня? – рявкнул он. – Больница Св. Мунго, как и Хогвартс, вне министерской юрисдикции. И если профессор Стоут решил… что ж, ему, как медику, наверное, лучше знать. Министерство не имеет никакого отношения…

\- Не лгите, - перебила его Гермиона, едва повысив голос. – Вы приказали Стоуту, а тот сказал Рону, разведя всю эту мистическую чушь. А все потому, что геройски погибший во имя победы Гарри вам выгодней, чем Гарри, лежащий без сознания в больнице. Сколько можно сделать его именем!

\- Ну, хватит! – взорвался министр, поднимаясь с кресла и наклоняясь к ней. – Да кто вы такая, чтобы приходить тут и читать мне нотации? И ради чего? Все равно Гарри Поттер живет как растение, не двигается, еле дышит и гадит под себя…

Гермиона тоже приподнялась немного и, не меняя выражения лица, залепила министру увесистую пощечину. Тот осекся, медленно опустился в кресло, слегка прикасаясь кончиками пальцев к покрасневшей щеке.

\- Я требую, чтобы вы отменили приказ Стоуту, - сказала ему Гермиона, окончательно поднявшись. – И заставили его прекратить разводить ересь о том, что в Гарри вселился дух Волдеморта или что там еще. Мне все равно, как вы это сделаете, - с этим она вышла, аккуратно закрыв за собою дверь.

Скримджер минуту посидел, держась за щеку. Потом поднялся и подошел к камину, бросил щепотку дымолетного порошка, вызывая Св. Мунго.   
За спиной у показавшегося в камине профессора Стоута, главы больницы, всхлипывала санитарка Бетси.

6.  
Он ощущал какое-то извращенное удовольствие, наблюдая за этим трясущимся существом. «Вот она, sic transit, - цинично подумал Северус. – Что теперь остается – пугать детей и глухонемых женщин?» Он отвел взгляд от сгорбленной спины девушки-санитарки, сосредоточившейся над огрызком карандаша и листком. Впрочем, он был несправедлив к Бетси: она не была глухонемой - просто немой. Но большинство приходящих к Гарри, как вообще свойственно людям, забывали, что если она не отвечает, это еще не значит, что она не слышит.

Бетси работала в палате Гарри уже год и продержалась дольше всех других санитарок. Она была старательна, и, казалось, ее совершенно не интересовала слава ее подопечного. И, как любил подшучивать профессор Стоут в узком кругу, она не болтает попусту.

Такого за Бетси, действительно, не водилось. Впрочем, даже захоти она продать информацию о своем пациенте какой-нибудь газетенке, с этим возникли бы определенные проблемы: чистописание не слишком ей удавалось.

«под краватью все в паутине», - вывела Бетси, высунув язык от старания. Снейп мельком взглянул на написанное, кивнул. «пауков нету. странно это». Кивок. Северус привык к такой лаконичной манере, и она ему даже нравилась. Бетси говорила только то, что действительно хотела сказать, и обходилась минимальным количеством слов. В сравнении с теми, с кем ему постоянно приходилось общаться, она была настоящим подарком.

\- Это все? – спросил он.

Бетси неопределенно пожала плечами и кивнула. Северус пошарил в кармане, вручил ей несколько сиклей. Потом, поймав ее взгляд, выразительно показал глазами на дверь Гарриной палаты. А мгновение спустя, опомнившись, задал вопрос вслух.

\- Я могу его увидеть?

Бетси не удостоила его кивком, и видимо, считая, что не стоит напрягаться с записками по таким пустякам, а прошаркала мимо и отперла дверь вынутой из кармана связкой ключей. Снейп, чуть помедлив, вошел. Бетси вошла за ним и прикрыла дверь.

Он огляделся: палата выглядела, как всегда, чистенькой и прибранной. Но в воздухе витал едва уловимый запах плесени, будто забыли что-то испорченное. Северус поморщился и склонился над Гарри.

Тот дышал неслышно. Графики температуры и пульса, висящие над кроватью, представляли прямые линии. Снейп спиной ощущал, что где-то позади него стоит Бетси, но присутствия в комнате Гарри не чувствовал. Он и сам не знал, зачем приходит; эти визиты были скорее данью традиции и ничем не помогали в его поисках. Присутствие в больнице ничего не значило; как-то он подкупил Бетси и провел всю ночь у тела Гарри, усиленно взывая к его душе в мыслях, но результат был столь же ничтожен, как и всегда.

И все же Северус ощущал потребность приходить сюда - хоть и старался, чтобы его при этом никто не увидел. Ему казалось, Бетси понимает это; как бы там ни было, она всегда впускала его в неурочное время через черный ход. И не задавала вопросов. 

Северус присел на табурет около постели, вглядываясь в лицо Гарри, рука невольно прошлась по волосам юноши, чуть обнажив лоб. Шрам побелел и затянулся, теперь он стал больше походить на обычную глубокую царапину. «Вернись», - беззвучно прошептал Северус, беря холодое запястье и принимаясь считать пульс. Пятьдесят девять, как и всегда.

Его охватила какая-то ледяная тоска, и подумалось, что стольких в жизни он погубил и никого не спас. Снейп мотнул головой и выпустил безвольную кисть. И только тогда осознал, что прямо у него за спиной стоит Бетси.

Ему почему-то стало не по себе. Раньше она никогда так не делала. Бетси была крайне деликатным существом, и большинство гарриных посетителей быстро переставали замечать ее.

Она протягивала Северусу лист бумаги, с упрямым видом тыча им чуть не в лицо.

«они хотят его убить», - было написано там.

Северус непонимающе уставился на нее. У Бетси были круглые, совершенно совиные и бессмысленные карие глаза. Она не мигала и, казалось, не дышала.

\- Кого? – выдавил Северус.

Бетси кивнула на Гарри.

\- Кто «они»? – спросил он, уже приходя в себя.

Бетси выразительно посмотрела на потолок.

\- Профессор Стоут? Министерство? – догадался Северус.

Бетси пожала плечами и кивнула. И перевернула лист.

«рон и гермиона».

Северус потер виски. Это существо сведет его с ума – похоже, интеллектуальный уровень у нее еще ниже, чем у большинства его учеников. Бетси точно не училась в Хогвартсе, он даже не был уверен, умеет ли она колдовать.

\- Этого не может быть. Они его друзья.

Бетси ухмыльнулась, показывая крупные неровные зубы. Потом склонилась над прикроватным столиком, снова старательно царапая на листке.

«они все боятся».

\- Чего? – разозлился Северус. – Что придется слишком часто менять подгузники? 

Санитарка так сильно замотала головой, что Северус испугался, как бы та не оторвалась.

«паутина, дождь, все ломается», - написала Бетси.

Северус с кислым видом наблюдал, как она подняла свисающее до полу одеяло и вытащила из-под кровати клочок паутины. Без пауков, как всегда. Поначалу все эти дешевые мистические мелочи тревожили Северуса, но потом он привык и перестал придавать им какое-то значение. Иногда «темная активность» вокруг Гарри возрастала, иногда спадала, но все это не имело никакого смысла и не причиняло реального вреда. Северус не видел, чего там можно бояться, но сильно подозревал, что мертвый герой для Министерства выгоднее, чем полуживой. Он и не догадывался, насколько солидарен в этом отношении с мисс Грейнджер.

\- Это уже точно решено? – быстро спросил он.

Бетси замотала головой. Северус задумался; не могло быть и речи о том, чтобы вывезти Гарри отсюда: он был подключен к уникальной системе жизнеобеспечения, представлявшей собой соединение магии и маггловских технологий, и отключить его больше, чем на минуту означало убить. Официально протестовать через министра вряд ли имело смысл: наверняка все будет подстроено как несчастный случай.

Впервые Северус четко осознал, что он может не успеть спасти мальчишку. Разумеется, он прекрасно понимал, что нельзя продолжать бесплодные попытки с легилименцией до бесконечности. Но и не ожидал, что судьбу героя решат так скоро вместо того, чтобы спокойно дожидаться его естественной смерти.

Охваченный желанием немедленно что-то сделать, Северус вскочил на ноги. Бетси отпрянула с дороги, не отрывая от него выжидающего взгляда. Санитарка выглядела испуганной и несчастной. Он лишь коротко кивнул ей и ушел.

Поначалу Северус решил не заходить домой, но потом спохватился, что ему нужно собрать множество мелочей и несколько книг. Сборы затянулись за полночь, но дожидаться утра Северус не стал, а прямо из Прядильного тупика аппарировал на юг, на залитую лунным светом лужайку.

Невдалеке спала деревня – но где-то там заливалась собака и галдели поздние гуляки. Северус взглянул на мрачную громаду возвышавшегося перед ним дома Риддлов, поежился от ночного холодка и поплотнее запахнул мантию. И решительно зашагал по мокрой от росы траве в сторону подъездной дороги.

7.  
Руфус Скримджер понимал, что тратит нервы по пустякам, но ничего не мог с собой поделать. С утра он рявкал на подчиненных, беспрестанно переставлял на столе канцелярские принадлежности, тер виски и выпил уже слишком много кофе. Разумеется, эта ерунда не стоила даже внимания, не говоря уж о нервах. И тем не менее, министр раз за разом перечитывал заметку из «Квибблера», подсунутого ему исполнительным Перси в порядке контроля за магическими печатными изданиями. Дабы не писали лишнего.

Впрочем, сказать, что «Квибблер» пишет лишнее – все равно, что признать, что огонь, пожалуй, несколько тепловат. Этим журнальчик и создал себе такую репутацию, что по-хорошему из обзора прессы его надо было бы исключить. Однако министр на досуге любил разгадывать тамошние кроссворды – они очищали голову лучше всякого алкоголя – хотя ни за что никому бы в этом не признался.

Заметка была написана в нехарактерно спокойном тоне. В ней рассказывалось, что оторвавшаяся от тела душа, которая по каким-то причинам не может, как выражался автор, «перейти в мир Старейших», влияет на мелких темных существ и погоду, вызывая локальные всплески темной активности. Все это Скримджер переводил для себя, беззвучно шевеля губами, опуская неправдоподобные подробности и явно придуманные примеры из жизни. Вряд ли этот текст может кого-то насторожить, чуть успокоился министр после десятого прочтения. Особенно учитывая, где он опубликован. И все же Скримджеру было тревожно. В памяти всплывали неловкие, будто стыдливые рассказы Стоута о том, как у постели Гарри Поттера однажды обнаружились аж четыре лягушки, хотя до ближайшего болота были километры. Вспоминал он и собственную ничем не объяснимую брезгливость, когда по традиции навещал Поттера. Приходил посмотреть, мысленно исправился Скримджер. Поттера больше нет – к сожалению или к счастью. Может быть, потому углы его палаты с подозрительной скоростью зарастают паутиной, а над больницей всегда висит грозовое облако. Хотя в остальном Св. Мунго казалась ему весьма чистым и уютным местом.

\- Чертовщина, - пробормотал Скримджер. Ему случалось видеть разных волшебных тварей – от гриндлоу до вампиров и оборотней. Однако по натуре министр был человеком весьма приземленным, ничуть не суеверным и был твердо убежден, что всему существует разумное объяснение. Он слабо представлял себе процессы, происходящие в теле человека, когда его кусает оборотень, однако был уверен, что при необходимости найдет и литературу, и соответствующих специалистов. По данному вопросу – «проблеме Поттера», как он это называл – тоже наверняка должно быть что-то. Остается только найти.

Он позвал секретаря. Мгновение спустя появился Перси Уизли и застыл у дверей в подобострастной позе. Было что-то в этом юноше неуловимо подхалимское, и это раздражало Скримджера чрезвычайно, но избавляться от Перси не хотелось: свою работу тот выполнял хорошо.

\- Наведите справки, - начал министр. - Меня интересует, что бывает при отделении души от тела. В случае как смерти, так и намеренного расщепления. Пусть подберут литературу и сделают краткий обзор. Кто у на сейчас в биб… - Скримджер запнулся. Библиотеку возглавляла Гермиона Грейнджер. Мисс Грейнджер, с которой он еще не решил, как поступить. Гордость требовала немедленно и с позором уволить ее, совесть говорила, что у нее были основания злиться, а здравый смысл напоминал, что глупо из-за мелочи терять талантливого и исполнительного работника. Но в любом случае, обращаться к ней сейчас было нельзя. – А знаете что, - министр поколебался, - займитесь-ка этим сами. Вам дадут пропуск во все разделы библиотеки, можете даже съездить в Хогвартс, но чтобы к четвергу могли представить мне доклад. Работайте тщательно, дело весьма важное и секретное, - веско добавил он.

На Перси было смешно смотреть, и Скримджер с трудом сдержал улыбку. В глазах молодого Уизли зажегся красный огонек карьериста, готового идти по трупам. 

\- Я понимаю, министр, - Перси позволил себе легкую улыбку. – Разумеется, доверять столь важное дело простому библиотекарю… Будет исполнено, министр. К четвергу, министр.

\- Идите, идите, - Скримджер махнул рукой. Перси щелкнул каблуками и вышел. Скримждер подавил желание сплюнуть и не в первый раз пожалел, что не остался в аврорате.

«Надо бы съездить в Св. Мунго», - подумал он. Но снова вызывать Перси и просить того договориться о визите не хотелось. Тем более, что в случае официального посещения ему придется пройти чуть ли не по всем палатам пострадавших во время войны, а это требовало нечеловеческих моральных усилий. Пока его интересовал только Поттер. 

В спешке закончив текущие дела, министр связался со Стоутом через камин. Тот сидел в белом халате за своим столом и ожесточенно что-то строчил. На столе стояла – Скримджер поморщился – банка, в которой плавали какие-то заспиртованные кишки.

\- Могу я зайти? – сухо осведомился министр.

Стоут так же сухо кивнул. Св. Мунго формально не подчинялось Министерству, однако в отличие от Хогвартса не находилось с ним в состоянии хронической холодной войны. Но лично Стоута министр недолюбливал, и сильно подозревал, что чувство взаимно.

Скримджер выступил из камина, равнодушно отряхивая золу на чистейший кремовый ковер, и погасил огонь. После пересек кабинет и запер дверь, наложив на нее заглушающее заклятие. Стоут наблюдал за его действиями, не вставая из-за стола.

\- Как Поттер? – резко осведомился Скримджер.

Казалось, вопрос застиг Стоута врасплох, хотя последние недели они только и говорили, что о Поттере. Он нервно пожал плечами.

\- Так же. Что там может измениться? Уверяю вас, я совершенно точно…

\- Совершенно, значит, - перебил его Скримджер, наскакивая, как лев. Стоут невольно съежился. – Как его друзья восприняли ваше предложение? – резко сменил тему министр. 

\- Я говорил с мистером Уизли. Вначале он, разумеется, пришел в праведный гнев, называл меня кровопийцей и пособником Неназываемого. К счастью, я умею разговаривать с тяжелыми пациентами, - он расправил плечи. – Под конец мистер Уизли обещал поговорить с мисс Грейнджер. Мне кажется, он вполне мог бы…

\- Не мог, - отрезал Скримджер. – Впрочем, неважно. У мисс Грейнджер тяжелый психоз, она не в состоянии адекватно оценивать происходящее.

\- Правда? – изумился Стоут. – Не замечал.

\- Так запишите, чтобы не забыть, - огрызнулся министр. – Я хочу все-таки посмотреть на Поттера.

Стоут замялся.

\- Видите ли, министр, сейчас в том крыле как раз идет уборка. Может быть, вам будет удобнее…

\- Мне удобнее сейчас, - тон Скримджера не терпел возражений. – Надеюсь, не надо объяснять вам, что у меня довольно плотный график.

\- Конечно, конечно, - забормотал Стоут, не делая, однако, попыток встать.

Скримджер почувствовал, что начинает злиться всерьез. Сначала паршивая газетка, потом этот подхалим Уизли, а теперь еще Стоут мямлит, будто тайком продал тело Поттера некрофилам. Он подавил желание взять врача за шкирку и хорошенько встряхнуть. Вместо этого он открыл дверь кабинета и остановился в проеме.

\- Ведите же, мой Вергилий, - издевательски произнес Скримджер. И, не дожидаясь Стоута, направился по коридору прямиком к палате Поттера. Министр быстро ориентировался в незнакомых местах, и хотя непосредственно из кабинета Стоута туда еще никогда не проходил, легко нашел дорогу. Стоут покорно семенил за ним.

По мере приближения к палате Поттера Скримджер заметил одну странность: в коридорах будто сделалось темнее, по углам валялись клочки пыли, тут и там виднелись свисающие с потолка нити паутины. И запах был тоже странным: каким-то затхлым, несмотря на то, что раскрытые окна выходили с одной стороны на людную улицу, а с другой – на небольшой парк. 

\- Уборка, говорите, - произнес он, не оборачиваясь к Стоуту. По резкому вдоху позади Скримджер понял, что тот хотел что-то ответить и передумал. А министру происходящее не нравилось все больше и больше. Коридор становился все темнее и темнее, встречающиеся на пути целители крались по стенам, как белесые тени.

Нахмурившись, Скримджер наконец толкнул дверь палаты Поттера. И замер на пороге. В палате стоял полумрак, за окном шумно шуршал дождь, и лишь над Поттером, увитом проводами и измерителями, сумрак был не столь глубоким. Скримджер недоуменно огляделся: ему казалось, что раньше стены в палате были нежно-голубого, а пол – белого цвета. Теперь же и то, и другое выглядело темно-бурым. Министр наклонился, провел пальцем по полу и поднес руку к глазам. Мельчайшая коричневая грязь тут же осыпалась от его дыхания.

Стоявший позади него Стоут засопел, будто хотел что-то сказать, но промолчал. Министра подождал несколько мгновений и спросил сам:

\- Что это значит, профессор Стоут? Почему здесь не убираются?

Стоут закашлялся, взялся за воротник мантии.

\- Поймите, министр, это временное недоразумение. Сейчас просто некому. Скоро мы возьмем нового человека.

\- Мерлин, что, нельзя поручить уборщице навести порядок в одной лишней палате? – Скримджеру начинало казаться, что его как-то глупо разыгрывают. Все это выглядело гротескно и нелепо, он не понимал, как за месяц с прошлого его визита палату довели до такого состояния, будто сюда не заходили годами.

\- Нет-нет, - залепетал Стоут. – Маг… уборщицы прибирают только коридор и лестницы, палаты убирают санитарки, ведь надо все обеззаразить, наложить заклятия…

\- Так в чем проблема? – рассвирепел Скримджер. – Где санитарка, которая убиралась у Поттера?

\- Бетси… - Стоут поник. – Проблема в том, что Бетси исчезла. 

8.  
«Кровью мужчины и кровью женщины…»

\- Йог-Сотот! – выругался Снейп и захлопнул тяжелый том. Поднявшееся облачко пыли величественно проплыло в свете оплывших свечей и скрылось из виду. Снейп резко прижал руку к носу, несколько секунд отчаянно боролся с собой, но потом все-таки чихнул. Достав из кармана мантии не слишком чистый платок, он обтер лицо: лоб был покрыт холодным потом.

Уже вторые сутки Снейп практически не выходил из риддловской библиотеки. Он и сам не знал, радоваться или ужасаться своим находкам. С одной стороны, сейчас они пришлись ко двору, однако Северусу становилось нехорошо при мысли, что мог сотворить любой из оставшихся на свободе Пожирателей смерти, доберись он до этих книг.

В доме Риддлов никто не жил уже много лет: место заслуженно пользовалось дурно й славой. Последний старик-маггл, присматривавший за садом, исчез несколько лет назад, как рассказали Снейпу в деревне. Продавщица-сплетница полагала, что старик просто, напившись, упал где-нибудь в округе в овраг и свернул себе шею, однако у Снейпа была своя версия на этот счет, которой он, впрочем, не спешил делиться. Хмыкнув, Северус молча расплатился за продукты и удалился, подозревая, что об его появлении в деревне будут судачить еще неделю.

Дурная слава отчасти пошла дому на пользу: во всяком случае, избавила его от нашествия воров, играющих мальчишек и бездомных бродяг. На дом были наложены до сих пор не выветрившиеся чары, так что и обстановка, и книги полностью сохранились. Северус в который раз убедился, что Волдеморт был невероятно сильным магом: обычно после смерти заклинателя чары держатся недолго.

В светлое время суток дом выглядел просторным и изящным; викторианская мебель, портьеры и совсем немного выцветшие ковры говорили о том, что когда-то здесь жили весьма богатые люди. И весьма образованные. Библиотека, оставшаяся от Риддла-старшего, по прикидкам Снейпа насчитывала несколько тысяч томов. Волдеморт использовал простой, но надежный способ – спрятать лист в лесу.

Разумеется, после его гибели дом был обыскан аврорами. Однако ни трупов в подвалах, ни следов странных экспериментов, ни подозрительного лабораторного оборудования не нашлось. Дом был пуст, чист и светел. Никому и в голову не пришло, что в обычной маггловской библиотеке, в большой солнечной комнате с высокими окнами и морскими пейзажами в простенках скрываются опаснейшие тома. Диккенс и «Искусство приносить жертвы», Шекспир и «Тонкая легилименция» - все вперемешку. Тем более, что единственным заклинанием, наложенным на книги, было предохраняющее их от пыли, - никаких маскировочных чар. «Видимо, не нашлось среди авроров любителя раскрыть на досуге первую попавшуюся книгу, - с ехидцей подумал Северус. – Что ж, тем хуже для них».

Сам Снейп не был склонен недооценивать Волдеморта. Он прекрасно помнил о любви Темного лорда к простым и изящным решениям, поэтому и направился искать библиотеку практически сразу, едва убедившись, что на пути его не ждут неприятные сюрпризы. Зажег свечные огарки в канделябре и, подсвечивая себе палочкой, провел пальцем по корешкам книг на первой же попавшейся полке.

И, отшатнувшись, выдохнул одновременно с ужасом и облегчением. Он оказался прав.

Это было почти двое суток назад. Северус нахмурился, вспомнив, какое нетерпение овладело им тогда. Он бегал вдоль полок, выхватывая то один, то другой том, торопливо пролистывал его с горящими глазами и ставил на место. Он напоминал умирающего от жажды человека, которому не просто дали напиться, а предоставили в единоличное распоряжение целое озеро. Северус нашел редчайшую работу по легилименции, которую раньше встречал только в ссылках, обнаружил роковой труд фон Гауфмана о разделении души и хокруксах. С ним он и просидел, пока свеча не догорела, а перед усталыми глазами не начало все плыть, но пришлось признать, что сейчас эта книга ему не поможет. Он убедился, что разорвать душу на хокруксы можно, а вот соединить обратно – нет. Обрывки души не срастаются, и решившийся на такое маг обречен переходить от одного хоркрукса к другому, как бы перерождаясь. 

Но нужной книги, «Некромантии» Низа, которую как-то показывал ему Волдеморт, не было. Остановившись посреди библиотеки, Северус задумался. Голова была тяжелой, накануне он заснул в кресле с монографией Гауфмана и едва ли спал больше трех часов. Однако следовало торопиться и, пересилив себя, Северус снова принялся за поиски. Но книга, не попавшаяся в руки вчера, не давалась и сегодня.

Северус огляделся. Библиотека, не считая книжных стеллажей, выглядела пустой. Камин, два кресла, журнальный столик, пюпитр с раскрытой книгой у окна, зеленый ковер на полу. Подойдя к одному из высоких окон, Северус взглянул на открывавшуюся в ложбине деревню, лениво перелистнул несколько страниц лежавшей на пюпитре книги.

И расхохотался во весь голос.

Волдеморт был великолепен, как бы мало ему ни хотелось это признавать.

Книга была открыта ближе к концу. Большую половину правой страницы занимал цветной рисунок, выполненном в оригинальном стиле, напоминающем Босха. На кровати лежал голый человек, на груди против сердца у которого было большое черное пятно. Из-под кровати высовывалось что-то с клешнями и что-то с рогами, а над ней висела темная дождевая тучка. Северус решил, что это уже явно нездоровые фантазии художника. 

Тогда Северус был почти счастлив. Он нашел если не ответ, то хотя бы правильный вопрос. И вот сейчас опять зашел в тупик

Вскочив с кресла, Снейп начал мерить библиотеку шагами, отчаянно размышляя. Ему нужна была кровь женщины – совсем немного, но все равно, где ее взять? У него не было родственниц или подруг, которые согласились бы поделиться своей кровью, не задавая вопросов – учитывая, в каких зельях можно использовать кровь, это чревато для донора. Он смутно вспомнил, что магглы специально хранят сданную добровольцами кровь, чтобы как-то вливать ее в других людей, но слабо представлял себе, как ее можно достать.

В ярости Северус принялся кусать губы, проклиная себя за былую самоуверенность. Картинка складывалась по мере того, как он переворачивал страницу за страницей «Некромантии», не смея даже отойти от пюпитра. Некромантия – это искусство оживления мертвецов, размышлял Северус, суть ее состоит в том, чтобы вернуть живую душу в уже мертвое тело – временно, разумеется. Успех зависит главным образом от того, сколько прошло с момента смерти. Мышцы можно заставить работать с помощью магии, хоть и плохо, но смерть мозга делает всех зомби бессмысленными тупыми орудиями, которыми руководит лишь воля некроманта.

Загвоздка состояла в том, что Поттер был мертвецом живым. Это делало задачу одновременно проще и сложнее. И Северус смертельно боялся ошибиться. 

Он вспомнил Гарри Поттера, лежащего в одиночной палате в Св. Мунго. Теперь мальчишка очень мало походил на своего отца, и Северус даже не мог вспомнить, в чем он обнаруживал их схожесть. Поттер-старший был удивительно шумным и обладал способностью занимать слишком много места и привлекать к себе всеобщее внимание. Что бы он ни делал, это всегда превращалось в представление Пьеро. Гарри Поттер же… по здравому размышлению, Северус вынужден был признать, что этот Поттер совсем другой. Ему недавно исполнилось восемнадцать лет; Северус как-то случайно услышал, как МакГонагалл говорила Молли Уизли, что Поттер похож на тощего взъерошенного вороненка и советовала его получше кормить. Северус тогда не сдержал улыбки: не слишком лестное сравнение, но весьма точное. Для них обоих, потому что с каждым годом он с удивлением обнаруживал в Поттере все больше и больше собственных черт. «Возможно, - думал Северус иногда, - если бы я встретил в поезде кого-нибудь вроде Рона и Гермионы, а не Макнейра и Нотта, жизнь могла бы сложиться иначе». Не то, чтобы он действительно в это верил. 

Обладание книгой ни на шаг не приблизило его к тому, чтобы вернуть Поттера, и кровь была меньшей из проблем. Он вовсе не был уверен, что сможет провести ритуал – ни с магической, ни с моральной точки зрения. 

Северус трезво оценивал свои способности и, хотя регулярно пытался прыгнуть выше головы, никогда не рисковал другими – поэтому о его провалах не знал никто. Некромантия же, помимо умения и опыта, которых у него не было, требовала колоссальной силы и собранности. Волдеморт мог позволить себе оживить целую армию мертвецов, но Северус боялся, что его сил не хватит даже на одного Поттера. 

О том, во что это встанет душе самого некроманта, он и не думал. 

Он взял себя в руки. Следовало раньше вспомнить, что Поттера могут убить в любую минуту, и тогда он получит в лучшем случае безмозглого зомби, способного только безропотно выполнять приказы. «Натравлю его на министра, может, хоть советь проснется», - цинично подумал Северус. И принялся методично, но быстро готовиться к ритуалу. 

В мозгу промелькнула сумасшедшая идея, и он не колеблясь ухватился за нее. Кажется, он нашел самую удобную кандидатуру на роль донора. 

Человека, который уж точно никому ничего не расскажет.

9.  
Бетси стояла на четвереньках перед кроватью Гарри Поттера и, наклонившись так, что голова ее практически полностью скрылась под кроватью, мокрой тряпкой выметала оттуда грязь и клочки паутины. Ей казалось, что с каждым днем вокруг становится все грязнее и мрачнее, но она не жаловалась. Бетси вообще не привыкла жаловаться на жизнь – просто когда на одном месте становилось совсем уж невыносимо, она уходила, никого не предупредив.

Вот и сейчас здравый смысл, какое-то звериное чувство самосохранения шептали ей, что пора уносить отсюда ноги, и побыстрее. Пока не. Она не знала, что такое «не». И, тем не менее, Бетси осталась. Отчасти ее держал стабильный заработок и привычная работа, но только отчасти. С другой стороны, ее держал ужас. Она каждый день заглядывала ему в лицо, когда заходила в палату Поттера. И ждала, ждала. Ждала, сама не понимая, чего, меняла отсыревшее постельное белье, а обнаруженных лягушек и крыс осторожно ловила и выносила в парк за больницей. Ей казалось, это хорошо.

Бетси распрямилась, грязными руками пригладила волосы и провела тыльной стороной ладони по лбу. За окном привычно накрапывал дождь, и Бетси уже перестала удивляться, почему именно в этой комнате никогда не бывает солнца. Она закончила уборку, высморкалась в бумажный платок, еще раз пригладила волосы и на цыпочках подошла к лежащему на кровати человеку. Пациент странно притягивал ее взгляд, и Бетси часто и подолгу любовалась им. Он казался ей очень красивым, несмотря на ужасную худобу и черное пятно на груди, и иногда Бетси отваживалась робко прикоснуться к его волосам. Однажды ее чуть не застал за этим профессор Стоут, а потом Бетси долго еще плакала, что старый, толстый и одышливый Стоут ходит, неестественно хихикает и украдкой щиплет за задницы молоденьких медсестер, а красивый юноша лежит тут, как мертвый. 

Правда, в последнее время Бетси вообще много плакала; она не была уверена, что правильно поняла разговоры Стоута и министра, но сердце глодал червячок сомнения. Она рассказала обо всем высокому человеку в черном – он казался ей самым опасным и, решила Бетси, один может помочь. Но с тех пор прошло уже почти три дня – и ничего. Бетси не могла этого понять: если черному человеку нет дела до юноши, он не стал бы приходить. Или, может, он заодно со Стоутом? Бетси стало страшно: получается, она раскрыла, что знает о его намерениях, что же теперь будет? 

Отскочив от кровати Поттера, она торопливо вернулась к себе в каморку и, усевшись на шаткий белый табурет, сжалась в комочек и тихонько заплакала.

Так ее и застал Северус Снейп.

Сегодня черный человек казался еще страшнее. Под глазами лежали темные круги, волосы были взлохмачены, а сами глаза метали молнии. Он ворвался в ее каморку, как вихрь, взметнув черной мантией, и в мгновение ока очутился перед ней. Бетси хотела было вскочить, но у нее подкосились ноги. Она отчаянно замычала, показывая, что сюда нельзя, это только для персонала. Человек, когда-то назвавшийся Северусом, остановил ее одним взмахом руки. 

Бетси пришла в ужас, когда он опустился перед ней на одно колено и взял ее холодные потные ладошки в свои руки. «Он собирается предложить мне выйти замуж!» - мелькнула глупая мысль.

Но черный человек не сделал, разумеется, ничего подобного.

\- Ты хочешь спасти Гарри Поттера? – спросил он.

Как в тумане, Бетси слабо кивнула, а сердце заходилось в судорожном стуке, и кровь билась в висок. Тогда Снейп, резко схватив ее за запястья, поднял с табурета, вытолкнул в коридор, а оттуда – прямо на улицу, под проливной дождь. Бетси отчаянно сопротивлялось, но первые же капли успокоили ее, и она покорно застыла, чуть дрожа. 

А потом Снейп закашлялся и, выпустив ее руки, развернулся и пошел обратно в здание. Чуть помедлив, Бетси последовала за ним; он ждал все в той же каморке, сгорбившись на шатком табурете.

\- Кажется, теперь вы пришли в себя, - хрипло произнес Северус. – Простите, но я не видел другого способа прекратить истерику. А сейчас – к делу. Вы сами сказали мне, что Поттеру угрожает опасность; я знаю способ, с помощью которого, возможно, удастся Поттера вылечить. Но мне нужна ваша помощь.

Бетси, не отрываясь, смотрела на него круглыми совиными глазами. Трудно было сказать, слышит она или нет.

\- Поттер – это тот юноша, который лежит у вас в 116 палате, - раздраженно пояснил Северус, надеясь, что это поможет. Лицо Бетси прояснилось, и она радостно закивала.

Северус незаметно выдохнул. Он ожидал, что будет сложнее.

Но, как оказалось, он рано радовался. Санитарка упорно не желала понимать, почему она должна отправить с ним в дом Риддлов. Наконец отчаявшись убедить, Северус просто замахнулся на нее рукой; он и сам сомневался, что в действительности способен ударить. Но, как ни странно, это помогло. Бетси вся будто обмякла и согласилась идти с ним куда угодно.

Когда они добрались до библиотеки, на полу под ковром в которой скрывалась первая пентаграмма, было уже темно. Но ночь над домом Риддлов была прозрачной, звенела мириадами цикад и сверчков, и Бетси приободрилась, перестала уже походить на затравленного зверька, а Северус успокоился. Как только они прольют первую каплю крови, ритуал невозможно будет прервать, не рискуя жизнью обоих. И это странным образом снимало напряжение. 

10\.   
Северус стоял на четвереньках, и его рвало прямо на зеленый ковер. Перед глазами плыли темные пятна, на краю зрения все расплывалось. Желудок судорожно сжимался, Северуса скрутило от ужаса и отвращения. Он не мог поверить, что решился на это, жалел о каждом шаге и каждой мысли, приблизившей его к этому поступку. Это было настолько кошмарно и постыдно, что он чувствовал себя запятнавшимся, как никогда раньше. Он перешел пределы, полагающиеся человеку, и увиденное поразило его. Но ритуал, точнее, его первая часть, был уже проведен.

«Интересно, испытывал ли Волдеморт подобное, когда оживлял своих зомби?» - мелькнула мысль. Северус сомневался в этом.

Он с трудом распрямил дрожащие руки, опасаясь упасть лицом в собственную блевотину, и огляделся. Библиотека была погружена в полумрак, пентаграмма потухла, а с ней и большинство свечей – светилось только несколько огарков. Крови на полу не было видно, но Северус явственно чувствовал запах ржавчины: им пропиталось все вокруг. Ночной ветерок из приоткрытого окна, от дыхания которого легко колебалась белая занавеска, не мог развеять его. 

И только тогда Северус услышал _звук_. Он не обратил на него внимания раньше: слишком уж нереальным тот казался, будто был порождением его собственного воспаленного разума, а не окружающей действительности. Но сейчас он понял, что звук идет извне, разносится по комнате и эхом отдается от стен. Жуткий голос, полувой-полуплач, то вибрировал на одной ноте, то затихал и вновь возвышался. Северус вздрогнул, но заставил себя поискать взглядом его источник. Когда глаза привыкли к темноте, на другом конце комнаты он заметил нечто, напоминающее большую груду белых тряпок. Она была неподвижна, но, прислушавшись, Северус понял, что звук происходит именно оттуда.

Не доверяя ногам, он пополз вперед, временами останавливаясь и наклоняя голову, чтобы сглотнуть подступающую к горлу желчь. И лишь почти достигнув источника звука, он понял, что это всего лишь молодая санитарка из больницы, Бетси. Она лежала на полу, сжавшись в комок, и завывала. Горло, не способное производить связную речь, сделало ее плачь больше похожим на звериный, чем на человеческий. 

Северус тяжело вздохнул и осторожно прикоснулся к ее плечу, не зная, что делать. Бетси дернулась, как под током, но больше никак не отреагировала, все так же продолжая завывать и несвязно причитать. Тогда Северус с трудом поднялся и, взяв Бетси на руки, отнес ее в ванную. Бетси прекратила стонать, но все еще тихо всхлипывала, ее некрасивое лицо раскраснелось и опухло от слез. Оставив ей покрывало с дивана в качестве полотенца, Северус вышел на улицу.

Он тяжело привалился к стене дома; его мутило, сердце тяжело бухалось о грудную клетку. Казалось, ветерок доносит откуда-то запах тлена. Но обычно доверяющий своему обонянию Северус сейчас решил, что это скорее его воображение. Он простоял так несколько минут, а затем заставил себя оторваться от стены и вернуться в дом. Его пошатывало. Но вторую часть ритуала необходимо было провести в эту же ночь, причем в непосредственной близости от тела… от Поттера. Северус с тоской подумал, что если окончание ритуала будет таким же, он может и не пережить. Но сейчас главное было поднять Бетси: он сомневался, что она морально и физически готова отправиться с ним, во всяком случае, по собственной воле. 

Но он ошибся. Бетси, обернувшаяся простыней поверх больничной формы, с мокрыми, но старательно приглаженными волосами, ждала его в библиотеке. Она прибралась: на полу блестели мокрые полосы, от мела, крови и блевотины не осталось и следа, а ковер был водворен на место. Санитарка сидела в кресле, чинно сложив руки на коленях.

Похоже, он дышал свежим воздухом гораздо дольше, чем полагал. Если чувство времени начинает покидать его, это может обернуться большой бедой: они в любом случае должны закончить до рассвета.

Взяв холодную и мокрую ладошку Бетси, Северус аппарировал к черному ходу в больницу. Они оба застыли, прислушиваясь, но свет ни в одном окне не горел, а внутри было тихо. Снейп кивнул в ответ на вопросительный взгляд Бетси, и та на цыпочках, но ужасно неуклюже двинулась к двери, открыла ее и исчезла в темном проеме. А через несколько мгновений маленькое грязное оконце ее каморки вспыхнуло светом. Спрятав предупредительно вынутую палочку, Северус быстро и бесшумно последовал за ней.

Проникнуть в палату Поттера оказалось несложно. Больница спала глубоким, тяжелым сном, одурманенная сильнодействующими зельями и эйфорией от внезапно отступившей боли. Но открыв дверь в палату, Северус невольно отшатнулся: в нос ударил затхлый запах, холодный и горький. Северус сделал шал вперед; из-под ног у него с отчаянным писком метнулась крыса. Он проследил за ней, и ему показалось, что темный пол как-то странно шевелится. Северус зажег палочку: у дальней, внешней стены копошились прямо на грязном линолеуме черви, образовывая переплетенные бурые комки. Шедшая следом за ним Бетси сдавленно замычала, и Северус поспешно зажал ей рот. 

\- Тсс, - сказал ей Северус и подошел к постели Гарри.

И ахнул. Юноша выглядел куда более живым, чем за все эти месяцы. В промозглой палате, где, несмотря на лето, шел изо рта пар, а на медицинских приборах конденсировались капли влаги, в палате, где шастали крысы и ползали непонятные насекомые, лежал человек, казавшийся бы здоровым, если б не чрезвычайная худоба. Кожа, раньше бывшая гладкой и белой, как мел, порозовела, шрам на лбу выступал отчетливее. И Северус мог поклясться, что боковым зрением он заметил движение глазных яблок под веками.

Вот тут ему стало по-настоящему страшно.

Он протянул руку и сильно потряс Гарри за плечо, не осознавая, что готов в любой миг отпрянуть.

Но Поттер лишь безвольно дернулся, податливый, как резиновая кукла.

Северус выдохнул со смесью облегчения и разочарования. И только тогда заметил, что Бетси не пошла за ним, а стоит в дверном проеме и настороженно смотрит.

«Сейчас она побежит к Стоуту», - с отчаянием подумал он.

Но Бетси не побежала, а все так же продолжала стоять, уставившись на него широко распахнутыми глазами. Северус молча поманил ее, и Бетси покорно шагнула вперед, прикрывая за собой дверь. Было в ней что-то от овцы, которая покорно идет на заклание. Может быть, глупые карие глаза или вьющиеся руном короткие волосы, придававшие санитарке одновременно придурковатый и жутковатый вид. Северус поежился; кажется, первая часть ритуала встала его нервной системе слишком дорого.

Вдвоем (впрочем, Бетси больше путалась под ногами, чем помогала) они быстро расчистили место на полу, и Северус нарисовал припасенным кусочком мела неровную пентаграмму. Расставил по углам куски длинной разрезанной свечи. Все это, по сути, не имело особого значения, а призвано было лишь помочь некроманту сконцентрироваться. Еще несколько капель крови – его – и несколько капель – Бетси. И несколько – Поттера. Взяв юношу за руку, Северус заметил, что тот горячий; впрочем, температуру давно перестали измерять. Кровь пошла на удивление легко; несколько мгновений Снейп как завороженный наблюдал, как густая капля стекает по линии жизни.

А потом начал ритуал.

Дождь за окном забарабанил сильнее, и приоткрытая дверь с силой захлопнулась. Краем сознания Северус уловил, как, отчаянно замычав, метнулась в угол Бетси. 

На него навалился целый мир ощущений, воспоминаний, обрывков мыслей – чужих мыслей. Обиды и бесконечные размышления о том, зачем ты вообще родился на свет. Слепящий восторг и ощущение полета, ветра, бьющего в лицо. Смесь гордости и боли – видимо, за родителей. А потом – стыд, неуверенность и разочарование. Северус открыл глаза и увидел себя, шестнадцатилетнего, висящего вверх ногами с задравшейся мантией над хогвартской лужайкой.

И рассмеялся. Он наконец нашел нить. Он почувствовал присутствие. Не собственный хриплый, каркающий смех, не сдавленное сопение Бетси, а третьего, находящего в этой комнате и дышащего с ними в унисон.

Гарри Поттера.

И тогда он резко выдохнул и закончил ритуал.

В палате было темно, Северус не слышал ни звука. И все же ему казалось, что нечто неуловимо изменилось. Холод остался прежним, и грязь, и паутина по углам. Но давящее ощущение смерти и тлена ушло, и дышать стало легче. Собравшись, Северус зажег Lumos на кончике палочки и осветил кровать. 

И ничего не произошло. Не было ни столбов зеленого пламени, ни малейших колебаний воздуха. И Гарри Поттер на своей постели не открыл глаза.

Но ощущение чуда не покидало, Северус начал трясти, звать Гарри; прошло много времени, прежде чем он смирился с тем, что все напрасно. Отойдя от постели, Северус тяжело опустился на табурет. Неслышно подкравшаяся из-за спины Бетси тронула его за плечо. Он не отреагировал. Тогда она дернула сильнее, а потом еще и еще.

Пока Северус не вскочил и не ударил ее наотмашь по лицу. Санитарка отступила, держась за щеку и затравленно глядя на него. А Северус снова сел, повернувшись к ней спиной и глядя в никуда. Теперь он ощущал только пустоту, но в мозгу настойчиво вертелась какая-то фраза, которую никак нельзя было поймать. 

Северус закрыл глаза и представил себе гладкий белый лист. Тотчас он обуглился по краям, и на нем проступили черные неровные буквы «Некромантии».

«Возвращается с первым лучом рассвета», - одними губами произнес Северус и стал ждать.

Но рассвета не было. Небо заволокла сплошная синяя туча, погрузившая мир в полумрак, северный ветер принес косой дождь, неистово бьющий в единственное окно комнаты. Северус поежился и запахнул поплотнее мантию, Бетси в уголке стучала зубами и хлюпала носом, но не смела двинуться.

Так они просидели, не глядя ни друг на друга, ни на Гарри, пока снова не стемнело. 

Много позже Гермиона Грейнджер не без труда навела справки о судьбе Бетси и узнала, что немая санитарка умерла через несколько месяцев, умерла в бесплатной маггловской больнице от пневмонии. Трудно было сказать, узнал ли Снейп вообще о ее смерти, но в тот день для него не было человека ближе.

Им обоим казалось, что они стояли на пороге, но дверь почему-то захлопнулась перед носом, оставив их во тьме.

11.  
Камин догорал, а Северус не мог заставить себя встать и подкинуть дров. Стоял конец лета, но все время лили дожди, а сегодня разразилась настоящая буря: с утра небо было затянуто такими темными тучами, что рассвет прошел почти незаметно. В доме было темно и тихо; отгремело, а к грохоту низвергающихся за окном потоков воды Северус уже привык.

Он поднялся, лениво поворошил кочергой в камине, а потом принялся ходить по комнате, обхватив себя руками. Северусу казалось, что он скатывается в пропасть безумия и отчаяния, но с этим нельзя было ничего поделать. 

Первый сон пришел через несколько дней после неудачного ритуала в больнице. Северус стоял в пустой белой комнате, на верхних этажах какого-то здания. С ним был человек чуть помладше него самого, с осунувшимся лицом и усталыми глазами. Северус смутно помнил, что человек хочет выпрыгнуть из окна и улететь, а сам он удерживает его. В том, что человек именно улетит, а не упадет и разобьется, не было никаких сомнений, хотя они находились на изрядной высоте. Но почему-то важно было, чтобы человек остался. Северус хватал его за голые руки (на человеке были только черные штаны, он был бос, но для полета одет этого казалось достаточно), оставляя синяки на запястьях и предплечьях. Человек не хотел, а может, не способен был сопротивляться, но стоило Северусу его отпустить, он поворачивался и шел к окну. Шел спокойно и неторопливо, с твердой уверенностью, что вот сейчас он взберется на подоконник - и сделает шаг в пустоту. Северус со всех ног бросался, чтобы перегородить дорогу, каждый раз боясь, что не успеет, и каждый раз успевая. А человек смотрел на него усталым укоризненным взглядом и снова шел к окну.

Северус проснулся среди ночи с огромным чувством вины и потом долго ворочался, не в силах отойти от кошмара. 

Резкий удар грома заставил его прийти в себя; казалось, что-то решил и быстро направился к книжным полкам справа от камина. Пробежав пальцами по корешкам, выхватил несколько книг – не по магии, а по психологии: дешевое маггловское издание «Толкования сновидений» на серой бумаге, «Алхимия снов» - зачитанная, в отрывающейся обложке, «Современная теория сновидений» со слепым шрифтом. Апатия сменилась лихорадочным возбуждением, рука летала по страницам, загибая их в нужных местах, Северус рассеянно чертил в книгах и грыз кончик ручки. Это зашло уже слишком далеко.

Первый сон он малодушно списал на усталость последних дней, на отчаяние, ожесточение и боль. Но за первым последовали и другие. В одном из них Северус шел в тумане по шпалам какой-то заброшенной железной дороги, пытаясь догнать идущего впереди человека. Его силуэт терялся метрах в двадцати впереди, и Северус бежал, оскальзываясь и оступаясь на насыпи. Наконец он подбежал к человеку вплотную и схватил его за плечо. 

Он проснулся в холодном поту, с ощущением, что то ли совершил, что ли мог совершить нечто непоправимое. В другом сне Северус был тюремщиком, он носил сидящему в пустой комнате с большими окнами человеку еду – тарелки, полные серо-белых птичьих перьев. Тот безмолвно принимал тарелки, ставил их подле себя, а потом смотрел отчаянными зелеными глазами в пустоту, и Северус не знал, куда деться от этого взгляда.

Он начал бояться, что сходит с ума, просиживал всю ночь за книгой, борясь со сном, но сны следовали один за другим, и каждый он помнил все четче, так что в итоге не мог сказать, какой видел сегодня, а какой – неделю назад. Он жил как в тумане, путал сон и явь, тем более, что наяву за окном стоял тот же туман и гремели грозы из его снов. 

Но со вчерашнего дня что-то изменилось. Ночь он, как обычно, провел, глядя в книгу и не улавливая смысла написанного, и сам не заметил, как заснул; забытье было глубоким и блаженным, как смерть. В тот день Северус с удивлением обнаружил, что в доме отчаянно пахнет дождем и мокрой листвой, горький запах пропитал его отсыревшие вещи, и везде царит ужасный холод. Он торопливо прибрался, а вечером сварил себе грога и сидел с бокалом у весело горящего камина, листая первую попавшуюся под руку маггловскую книжку и улыбаясь своим мыслям. 

Но тревога нежданно вернулась; он снова принялся листать книги, отчаянно пытаясь понять, и настолько погрузился в свои мысли, что не заметил легкого стука в дверь. Дождь барабанил по жестяному подоконнику, чахлая яблоня ударяла облезшими ветвями в окно. И среди этого природного шума вновь раздался звук совершенно другого рода: четкий размеренный стук.

На улице было темнее, чем он ожидал. Свет камина, едва добирающийся сюда, выхватил из пелены дождя фигуру в черном плаще с надвинутым на лицо капюшоном. Гость сделал шаг вперед и застыл на пороге.

\- Я пойму, если вы не захотите впускать меня, профессор, - произнес он.

Северус был слишком ошеломлен, чтобы ответить, и лишь помотал головой, отступая с дороги.

Гарри Поттера стянул с головы мокрый капюшон и, неуверенно кивнув Снейпу, прошел в дом.

12.  
\- Извините, что вломился без предупреждения, - Гарри поежился, плотнее запахиваясь в шерстяной плед. – Но мне показалось, так будет правильно, - он замолчал, глядя в камин. 

Северус же смотрел на него, и ему было тревожно; нет, он ни секунды не сомневался в том, что все рассказанное молодым человеком – правда. Как тот пришел в себя в темноте больничной палаты и не мог понять, где находится. Попытался встать с кровати и упал на пол, свалив заодно что-то громоздкое и стеклянное. Как пополз на ощупь по палате, с трудом передвигая дрожащие ноги, ударяясь о предметы, назначения которых не улавливал, как нашел дверь, и она оказалась заперта снаружи. В итоге Гарри сумел открыть окно и вывалился с высоты полутора метров на мокрую траву. Он заплакал от счастья, а потом поднялся на ноги и пошел прочь от больницы. О том, как он обзавелся все-таки одеждой и палочкой, Гарри рассказал очень сбивчиво и путано; Северус понял, что ему крайне неловко об этом вспоминать, и не стал настаивать на подробностях. 

В целом рассказ выглядел вполне убедительным и в меру нелогичным. Что ж, Северус мог бы торжествовать: Поттер нисколько не напоминал безмозглого зомби. По всем признакам, это было явным успехом.

Кроме одного: Поттер, как следовало из рассказа, не показался никому, не обратился ни к одному из своих друзей. Нет, едва раздобыв палочку, он отправился прямо сюда, в Прядильный тупик.

\- Кстати, откуда вы знали, где меня искать? – срывающимся голосом спросил Северус.

Гарри пожал плечами.

\- Я не знаю, сэр. Просто… ну, знал и все. Как выглядит это место. 

Это было странно. Точно так же, как и то, что за все время, пока Поттер рассказывал, он ни разу не упомянул о том, что было до пробуждения. Не спросил, как он очутился в таком состоянии, не забыли ли его друзья. 

Поттер держался со спокойствием и уверенностью, совершенно для него нехарактерными. И с каждой минутой, с каждым взглядом Северусу все больше казалось, что перед ним сидит неимоверно взрослый человек, куда взрослее, чем он сам. 

В комнате постепенно темнело, и странным образом становилось уютнее. За окном окончательно наступила ночь, и сквозь спутанные яблоневые ветви Северус увидел, что облака расходятся. На него навалилась мягкая умиротворяющая усталость, какую приносит долгий вечер, проведенный за книгой и бутылкой хорошего коньяка. Северус плыл в блаженной тьме, озаряемой отблесками камина, плыл, погружаясь во тьму все глубже.

Он заставил себя подняться с кресла, буркнул: «Спокойной ночи, Поттер», - и пошел в спальню, не заботясь об оставленном им госте. Последней промелькнувшей мыслью было: «все позади».

А Гарри Поттер в гостиной проводил его удивленным взглядом. Потом, услышав, что дверь наверху закрылась, поднялся и принялся торопливо мерить шагами комнату, кусая губы. С того момента, как он открыл глаза в палате Св. Мунго, его не покидало беспокойство, которое не давало ему вернуться к друзьям; и, пытаясь найти его источник, Гарри пришел сюда.

Он резко откинул плед, вскочил с кресла и ринулся наверх – туда, куда ушел Снейп.

13.  
Северус проснулся внезапно, как от удара, хотя в комнате было тихо. Голова была кристально ясной, но болела нестерпимо. Собственная спальня показалась ему странно незнакомой; он поднялся, намереваясь спуститься вниз за водой, и открыл дверь комнаты. 

За порогом стоял Гарри Поттер.

\- Я могу поговорить с вами, профессор? – спросил он. 

Получив приглашающий кивок, Гарри осторожно опустился на стул подле бюро, но не спешил начинать. Он то ли собирался с мыслями, то ли храбрился, и его волнение начало передаваться Северусу.

\- Зачем я был вам нужен, профессор? – спросил наконец Гарри.

Северус нахмурился.

\- Что вы имеете в виду, Поттер?

– Я постоянно чувствовал ваше присутствие – все это время, пока лежал там в больнице. Вы что-то делали со мной… - Гарри замолчал, потряс головой.

Слова как холодом окатили Северуса. 

\- Вы можете описать ваши ощущения? – спросил он, чуть помедлив. – Это важно, соберитесь.

Гарри лишь пожал плечами.

\- Это было как со стороны. Будто я сидел где-то на шкафу и смотрел сверху. А потом почувствовал, что мне нельзя там больше оставаться. Меня не то чтобы куда-то тянуло, я просто точно знал, что мое место не здесь. Но меня что-то держало, сопротивлялось.   
Нет, конечно, я видел, что ребята, Рон, Гермиона, очень по мне скучают и переживают. Но это было обычное, понимаете. А вот вы – это вы меня держали, иногда становилось просто невыносимо. Я боялся, что разорвусь или сойду с ума. Что вы сделали?

Снейп склонил голову, потер лоб. Казалось, он пребывает в нерешительности. 

\- Профессор Дамблдор… - начал он наконец, – мы обсуждали с ним обстоятельства вашей… болезни и возможного лечения и пришли к выводу, что стандартные методы тут не помогут. Директор, - Северус скривился, но не стал исправляться, - посоветовал мне использовать ту ментальную связь, которая возникла между нами, когда я обучал вас оклюменции на пятом курсе. Я попытался… - Гарри открыл рот, но Северус жестом остановил его. – Я попытался, но не преуспел. Это все.

У Гарри загорелись глаза, он упорно не желал сдаваться.

\- Откуда вы знаете, что у вас не получилось? – запальчиво спросил он. – Вы же сами говорили, что окклюменция – тонкая наука, результаты которой видны не сразу. И…

\- Я достаточно квалифицирован, чтобы отличить результат от его отсутствия, - отрезал Снейп.

\- Так, значит, вы не имели никакого отношения к тому, что я пришел в себя?

\- Совершенно верно, - жестко произнес Северус.

\- Но ведь… - начал Гарри. – А, ладно. Вы все равно ничем мне не поможете. Извините, что не дал поспать, - он поднялся и направился к выходу.

Уже у двери его остановил окрик.

\- Поттер, стойте!

Он обернулся. Снейп по-прежнему сидел на постели, но даже в таком виде, одетый в ночную рубашку, он пробуждал в Гарри какой-то детский страх.

\- Хватит вести себя как ребенок, - раздраженно произнес Северус. - Я не знаю, отчего вы навоображали себе, будто меня волнует ваша судьба. Разумеется, я не желал вам зла – хотя все эти годы вы предпочитали верить в обратное, не замечая очевидных фактов. Но уверяю: мое участие не превосходит обычного участия преподавателя по отношению к ученику. Даже к такому охламону, как вы, - немного невпопад добавил он.

Во время этой маленькой речи Гарри смотрел прямо на него, но, казалось, не слышал ни слова. А потом, к ужасу Северуса, медленно улыбнулся.

\- Я думаю, - сказал Гарри, - что вы все же что-то сделали, чтобы вернуть меня. Может, это запрещенная магия, или вам просто не хочется признаваться, что вы готовы на что-то пойти для меня, но… 

\- Вы бредите, - оборвал его Северус. Его глаза сверкали, как два уголька. – Видимо, контузия действительно была тяжелой.

Но Гарри уже не обращал внимания на его слова. Он поднялся со стула и опустился на колени перед Северусом, глядя на него снизу вверх. Северус невольно отпрянул. 

\- Вы ведь не знали, что будет, верно? – спросил Гарри, заглядывая ему в глаза.

И Северус, как завороженный, покачал головой.

А потом… он был слишком ошеломлен, чтобы успеть отстраниться, когда Гарри внезапно приподнялся с колен и поцеловал его. Щеки полыхнули жаром, и уже через секунду Северус дернулся, попытавшись вскочить, но Гарри не позволил ему.

\- Вы окончательно спятили, Поттер, - выдавил Северус наконец; на губах все еще горел сладкий привкус.

\- Я вернулся с того света, профессор, - мурлыкнул Гарри ему на ухо, целуя в шею и одновременно задирая подол ночной рубашки. 

Северус застыл; происходящее было слишком невероятным, казалось, это кошмарный сон, но ощущение холодных пальцев, обхвативших его член, было слишком реальным.

Внезапно нахлынуло все: злость, возбуждение, отчаяние. Северус рывком поднял Гарри с колен и бросил на постель. Не обратил внимания на слабое сопротивление, когда срывал с него штаны, в ярости оставляя на коже глубокие царапины. Мелькнула мысль, что он наконец-то отомстит Поттеру за все его дурацкие выходки. Может, крик Гарри и остановил бы его, но Поттер молчал, сжав зубы и лишь один раз тихо хныкнув – когда Северус вошел.

Глаза застилала багровая пелена, но с каждым толчком его ярость испарялась, пока не ушла совсем, оставив только опустошение. Северус упал на кровать рядом с Гарри и заметил, насколько тот безволен и податлив. 

Тело еще помнило злые грубые движения, когда Гарри повернулся и неловко прижался к нему, уткнувшись лицом в подмышку. Северуса накрыла волна ужаса: он наконец понял, что произошло. 

Они лежали так несколько минут: Северус, застывший и напряженный, и Гарри, прильнувший к нему. Горло перехватило, и Северусу пришлось приложить усилия, чтобы выдавить:

\- Уходите, Поттер.

Гарри ощутимо напрягся, взглянул на него невыразимыми зелеными глазами.

\- Вы получили, что хотели, - сухо произнес Северус, все еще борясь со спазмом. – Теперь уходите.

Он заставил себя не смотреть Поттеру вслед. 

14\.   
Остаток ночи Северус провел без сна. Он смирился с тем, что утром придется поговорить с Поттером, но, наконец спустившись в гостиную, обнаружил, что там нет и следа ночного гостя. 

Наверное, стоило успокоиться, забыть обо всем, выкинуть жуткого гостя из памяти, но Северус даже не пытался сделать это. Им овладело гнетущее ледяное отчаяние, которому вторила и тоскливая морось за окном, и пустота холодного дома. «Счет еще не закрыт», - признал он наконец и вышел из дома, никуда конкретно не направляясь. 

Он шел по грязным узким улочкам, бросая взгляды на забитые окна и покосившиеся заборы. Дорога, незаметно сбегающая с холма, вывела его к окраине городишки. Тут остатки выкрошившейся брусчатки окончательно сошли на нет, сменяясь расплывшейся от дождей колеей. Сам не зная, зачем, Северус принялся пробираться по обочине вниз, к речушке. Конечно, называть этот мелкий мутный ручей речкой было слишком большой честью, но горожане гордились им и, кажется, даже дали ему название. Северус забыл его, как забыл большинство имен и названий из своего детства – охотно и старательно. Он перешел ручеек по камням и начал по пояс в мокрой траве подниматься на холм. 

Поттера он заметил, только когда подошел к нему почти вплотную. Тот лежал прямо на траве на спине, раскинув руки и глядя в беспросветное серое небо. Северус замер, боясь прервать этот странный транс. Мокрая трава вокруг них колыхалась под порывами ветра.

\- Я помню, что там, за облаками, - внезапно произнес Гарри. – А здесь – все так странно, как ненастоящее. Вам не следовало возвращать меня.

Вновь повисло молчание, лишь трава под порывами ветра окатывала их ледяными брызгами.

\- Вам не холодно, профессор? А я уже замерз, - сообщил Гарри, подымаясь и отряхивая штаны. – Пойдемте?

Снейп молча кивнул, и, сам того не осознавая, шагнул к Гарри и обнял его за плечи. Они в молчании вернулись домой и расселись в гостиной; Северус заварил чай, но пить его никто не собирался. Гарри повертел в руках чашку и отставил ее, даже не пригубив.

\- Так что же все-таки произошло? – спросил Северус. 

Гарри пожал плечами.

\- Я вернулся к тому, кто звал, - коротко ответил он. - Может, это был интересный эксперимент, конечно. Только я не знаю, что теперь, - в его голосе была горечь. – И если бы вы действительно не желали мне зла, то не стали… не поступили бы так со мной! – он закрыл лицо руками; его плечи задрожали от рыданий.

Северус сжал подлокотники своего кресла так, что побелели костяшки пальцев. С каждым мгновением таяла часть той вечности, часть его жизни, к которой принадлежал Гарри Поттер. Он не знал, бороться с этим или ждать, когда она исчезнет совсем.

Он поднялся и подошел к Гарри, опустился подле того на колени и, мягко взяв за запястья, отвел руки от лица. 

\- Я все понимаю, - сипло сказал Гарри, глотая слезы. – Я должен уйти. Еще минута, - побелевшие губы едва шевелились. 

И Северус сдался. Он приподнялся, обхватил Гарри за плечи, прижимая к себе и баюкая в объятиях. Тот безвольно сполз на пол, уткнулся лицом ему в мантию. Северус ерошил непослушные волосы, проводя кончиками пальцев по нежной коже на шее сзади.

\- Я никуда вас не отпущу, - шептал он, прижавшись губами к макушке Гарри. – Иначе зачем я вытаскивал вас с того света, - он усмехнулся. - Вы нужны мне, - шептал Северус, легко целуя его в висок, в лоб. 

\- В качестве кого? – спросил Гарри, не открывая заплаканных глаз.

Северус помедлил.

\- Я не знаю. Я просто предпочитаю, чтобы вы были живы, - ответил он.

\- Предпочитаете? – срывающимся голосом произнес Гарри, подняв на него пронзительно зеленые глаза. – Или не можете иначе?

\- Не могу иначе, - согласился Северус, прежде чем наклониться и мягко поцеловать его.

Они долго провели так, обнявшись на полу – пока у Гарри не начали закрываться глаза. Северус в последний раз запустил руку ему в волосы и по тому, как отяжелела голова, понял, что тот уже спит. Он осторожно поднял Гарри на руки, отнес в спальню и уложил в свою постель, заботливо укрыв одеялом. А сам спустился обратно в гостиную, усевшись в любимое кресло.

Ночь плавно разливалась вокруг него, а Северус все сидел, пока она не затопила его с головой.

15.  
Проснувшись утром в кресле, Северус проверил, спит ли еще Гарри, не спеша сварил себе кофе, дождался, пока рассветет окончательно. И лишь потом подошел к камину и бросил в огонь щепоть дымолетного порошка.

Суда по короткому аху, его собеседник был весьма удивлен. Северус говорил быстро и отрывисто, а человек на другой стороне был, несомненно, захвачен врасплох.

\- Можно сейчас прийти к вам? – раздался из камина дрожащий вопрос.

Северус помедлил.

\- Нет. Я полагаю, следует предупредить его. Приходите где-то через час, - и он, не прощаясь, прервал разговор, погасив огонь. 

Когда Гарри, наконец, вышел, заспанный, но отдохнувший и счастливый, уже полностью рассвело. Он без слов обнял сидящего в гостиной с книгой Северуса; и тому пришлось приложить усилия, чтобы Гарри обратил внимание на его слова.

\- Как вы себя чувствуете? – серьезно спросил он, закрывая книгу и всматриваясь в лицо Гарри.

\- Прекрасно! – заявил Гарри, потягиваясь.

Северус криво улыбнулся.

\- Я взял на себя смелость, - начал он, - известить кое-кого о том, что вы находитесь здесь.

Гарри застыл с поднятыми руками; довольное выражение сползло с его лица, в глазах заплескался страх.

\- Кого? – выдавил он.

\- Гермиону Грейнджер, - ответил Северус. – Я полагаю, за семь лет дружбы она заслужила хотя бы право знать, что вы живы и здоровы.

Гарри промолчал, грустно кивнул, будто покоряясь неизбежному. 

Так они и просидели – Северус не слишком убедительно делал вид, что читает – пока не раздался энергичный стук в дверь, возвещавший о прибытии Гермионы. Она бросилась к Гарри с порога, застыла перед ним на секунду, а потом расцеловала и крепко обняла. Северус вежливо отвернулся, заметив, что по щекам у прижавшейся к плечу Гарри мисс Грейнджер текут слезы.

\- Боже мой, Гарри! – бормотала она сдавленным голосом. – Мы все так боялись. Я так рада… - Гермиона отстранилась, улыбающаяся, заплаканная. - Как ты? С тобой все в порядке? – повторяла она.

\- Да-да, - как-то неуверенно ответил Гарри. – Профессор Снейп обо мне заботится.

Гермиона бросила на Северуса быстрый взгляд.

\- Значит, ты уже можешь аппарировать? – нетерпеливо спросила она. – Идем скорее, тебя уже все ждут. В смысле, все наши, - Гермиона с надеждой глядела на него.

\- Э-э, понимаешь, Гермиона, - начал Гарри с явным смятением. – Я пока не уверен, что хочу всех видеть. Ну, в смысле, я ведь довольно долго пробыл один, - он невесело рассмеялся. 

\- Но как же так! – разочарованно воскликнула Гермиона. – Все так волнуются, миссис Уизли уже извелась вся. Представляешь, она мне сразу не поверила, когда я сказала, где ты. Кстати, а как ты тут очутился? – Северус напрягся, ожидая ответа Гарри, но Гермиона уже тянула его к двери, забыв даже кивнуть Снейпу на прощание. Северус буквально кожей почувствовал, что Гарри бросает на него умоляющие взгляды, но демонстративно закрылся газетой. 

16\.   
\- Гарри! – воскликнула миссис Уизли с порога и заключила его в объятия.

Гарри шагнул внутрь и ощутил атмосферу дома – атмосферу счастливого, но немного тревожного предпраздничного ожидания. Рыжие Уизли повисли на нем гроздьями, потом пришел черед Люпина. Гарри хлопали по плечу, подкладывали ему еды, будто он до этого голодал, неловко подбадривали. Заиграл старый патефон, дребезжащий женский голос заунывно запел о любви, вслед грохнули хлопушки близнецов, осыпав всех дождем из мадагаскарских тараканов.

А Гарри сидел посреди всего этого шума и веселья растерянный, чужой. Все эти люди будто выполняли какой-то ритуал, вновь и вновь подходя к нему с расспросами и улыбками. Улучив момент, когда все отвлеклись посмотреть на очередной прикол близнецов, он незаметно выбрался из комнаты и поднялся наверх – в спальню Рона, где когда-то ночевал. Голова разболелась невыносимо. Гарри уселся на подоконник и крепко прижал ладонь ко лбу, упираясь подбородком в колени. Он не знал, сколько просидел так, прежде чем дверь тихо скрипнула и на цыпочках вошла Гермиона. 

\- Ты обидел их, - тихо сказала она.

\- Прости, - эхом отозвался Гарри.

Они помолчали.

\- Знаешь, я все пытаюсь понять тебя, - с дрожью в голосе начала она. – Ведь должна быть какая-то причина, почему ты пошел к Снейпу, а не к нам, почему ничего нам не сказал. Но я не понимаю, не могу даже представить, правда. Объясни мне, Гарри.

Он лишь пожал плечами.

\- Ты даже не хочешь попытаться, - упрекнула она. – Мы столько плакали… Мы молились, чтоб ты пришел в себя. А теперь – я просто не узнаю тебя, Гарри!

\- Скажи, у тебя не было ощущения, что тебе здесь надоело? – внезапно спросил Гарри.

\- Где здесь? – изумилась Гермиона. – В Норе? Конечно, нет. Здесь чудесно, и тебе самому всегда нравилось, разве не помнишь?

\- Да нет же, - раздосадовано произнес Гарри. – Не в Норе. Вообще.

Гермиона непонимающе смотрела на него.

\- Нет, конечно, мне хотелось бы побывать в разных странах, - неуверенно протянула она. – Но все равно, дом – это дом.

Гарри тяжело вздохнул.

\- Извини. Наверное, я зря начал, - Гермиона хотела было возразить, но он жестом остановил ее. – Это было нелегко, знаешь, - признался Гарри. – Я жутко устал за эти дни.

Гермиона, поняв намек, кивнула и покорно вышла. Гарри проводил ее взглядом, а потом тихо и ловко выбрался из окна, спрыгнул со второго этажа в густую траву и, перебравшись через ограду, аппарировал.

Свет в доме в Прядильном тупике не горел; Гарри устроился на диване в гостиной и спокойно заснул. 

\- Что вы здесь делаете, Поттер? – резкий, как гром с ясного неба, голос Снейпа заставил его подскочить. Гарри запутался в пледе, которым укрывался, и, предприняв отчаянную попытку освободиться, кулем рухнул к ногам профессора. Сверху раздалось фырканье; потом Снейп поднял его, довольно бесцеремонно схватив за руки.

Не дождавшись ответа, Северус раздраженно вздохнул.

\- Чего вы добиваетесь? – резко спросил он. 

\- Я хочу, чтобы вы все вернули, - просто ответил Гарри, и Северус вначале не понял, о чем тот говорит. Гарри опустил взгляд, взъерошил волосы. - Вам не надо было вытаскивать меня из комы, - пояснил он. – У вас хватило стремления вернуть меня, но не больше. Вы пустили меня в свой дом, в свою постель. Но вы не хотите меня удерживать, я это вижу. Я вам не нужен, - в его голосе слышались нотки отчаяния. – Так что я больше не могу здесь оставаться, - заключил Гарри. – Вы в этом не виноваты, правда.

Сердце Северуса вяло трепыхнулось на последней фразе, отозвавшись тупой болью в груди.

\- Что вы собираетесь сделать? – едва слышно спросил он.

\- Я не думал. Наверное, ничего особенного не нужно, ведь я уже один раз был мертвым. Просто вы – отпустите меня, - он умоляюще посмотрел на Северуса, и тому пришлось бороться с недостатком воздуха, прежде чем он смог выдавить хоть слово.

\- Но почему? – произнес он.

Гарри отвел глаза.

\- Гермиона не понимает. Боюсь, и вы не поймете.

\- Расскажите, - чуть слышно прошептал Северус. – Прошу.

\- Это жутко, на самом деле, - покачал головой Гарри. – Я все помню. Вначале я не знал, куда кинуться, что сделать, да и не был уверен, что вообще на что-то способен. А потом ощутил притяжение. И ощущаю до сих пор, - он перевел дыхание. – Я знаю, где у этого мира есть дверь. Мне надо туда, но в теперешнем состоянии я ее не найду. Я узнал, есть такая болезнь – клаустрофобия. Боязнь замкнутых пространств. Это про меня. Под этим небом я постоянно чувствую себя, как в клетке. Открываю глаза и все время кажется: еще шаг, еще поворот – и найдется выход, но, конечно, ничего такого нет. Боюсь, я просто сойду с ума, если так пойдет дальше – и тогда уже точно не смогу никуда уйти, - он замолчал, опустил голову.

Северус прикрыл глаза рукой, сжал зубы.

\- Простите меня, Гарри, - произнес он. 

Уже на пороге Гарри обернулся. 

\- Знаете, чего я боюсь больше всего? – сказал он. – Что даже если снова умру, не смогу найти правильную дорогу, - и он ушел, аккуратно закрыв за собой дверь. 

\- Ты ее найдешь, - одними губами прошептал Северус в пустоту. Он еще не знал, что сон о человеке с крыльями, которому он не дает взлететь, станет постоянным кошмаром на многие годы, сменив сон о башне и том, кто с нее падает.

17 (эпилог).  
Солнце палило нещадно, и некуда было спрятаться от его жара. Все дрожало перед глазами, черные костюмы провожающих сливались в одно сплошное пятно. Воздух звенел от зноя, который заполнил собой все, оставив лишь немного места для кучки людей, гроба и безвременно пожухшей травы.

Он предоставил опознание Грейнджер и Уизли и был этому рад. Малодушно с его стороны, но, в конце концов, это ведь они – ближайшие друзья. К тому же умница Грейнджер смогла организовать все, не подняв ни малейшего шума. Провожать пришли только друзья и знакомые, он всех знал в лицо и как минимум половину учил.

И вот сейчас он стоял поодаль, наблюдая, как плачут любившие Гарри люди, прижимаясь друг к другу, будто ища поддержки. Северус обвел глазами толпу: бочком-бочком, стараясь делать это как можно незаметнее, к нему пробиралась Гермиона Грейнджер. Она остановилась в нескольких метрах и, задрав голову, стала глядеть на солнце, прикрыв глаза рукой.

\- Я положила вашу книгу в гроб, - сказала она через некоторое время едва слышно.

Северус кивнул, не взглянув на нее.

\- Его не вернуть, профессор? – спросила она, поворачиваясь к нему лицом. Глаза у нее были совершенно сумасшедшие.

Но Северус не ответил. Он развернулся и пошел прочь с кладбища. Гермиона наблюдала за его удаляющимся силуэтом; он аппарировал уже у кромки леса. 

Гермиона оставалась до самого конца. А когда все ушли с кладбища, вернулась к себе домой, села на кровать, глядя перед собой невидящими сухими глазами, и просидела так до темноты. Ни на стук в дверь комнаты, ни уговоры родителей она не обращала ни малейшего внимания.

Ее вывел из ступора первый отдаленный раскат грома. Гермиона встрепенулась, вскочила на ноги, такая живая, что нельзя было поверить, что это она несколько часов просидела истуканом, глядя на вытертый узор ковра. Она выбежала под дождь и, едва выйдя за калитку, аппарировала.

На кладбище гроза бушевала вовсю. Стена дождя преградила ей путь, но насквозь мокрая Гермиона радостно неслась по траве, временами останавливаясь полюбоваться очередной молнией. Они были невероятно красивы, сплетались в рваную сеть, которая – Гермиона знала – одна только может удержать такую тонкую материю, как душа. Она внимательно прочитала книгу Снейпа, прежде чем расстаться с ней. Она запомнила весь ритуал наизусть.

Гермиона запрыгнула на высокую скользкую могильную плиту. Она уселась, болтая ногами, и, подставив лицо хлещущим струям дождя, засмеялась счастливым смехом.

\- fin -  
5 сентября 2006


End file.
